Double Tomato Bruschetta
by IrisWrites
Summary: Lovino punishes Antonio through slowly making love to him and taking his time even when the Spaniard is begging him to fuck him already. Don't let the title fool you. Dominant!romano for those who care.


**Not edited yet**

* * *

Though he had wanted to continue rocking his hips at the rhythmic tempo they had created, Lovino pulled out his cock, earning a whine of displeasure from the panting Spaniard.

Antonio pouted, still horny and pretty hard, he scooted closer to the smirking Italian and attempted to get him to continue. But Lovino couldn't have that, no, a little teasing as punishment for what had happened that afternoon should do. He gripped Antonio's hip and pushed himself forward, letting the tip of his cock rub playfully over Antonio's puckered hole.

A whimper escaped the Spaniard's mouth, moving closer again to egg the Italian on. Lovino obliged, he turned Antonio over onto his stomach and started to rub his full length back and forth between those plump, delectable butt cheeks. With his hands, he massaged them so that they were squeezing and releasing his dick. The feeling of friction was wonderful.

Lovino bit his lips, trying to keep his moan at a minimum level since Feliciano was sleeping in the room across from theirs. There was nothing worse than waking up the next morning and having to face your brother who've heard you fucked your boyfriend last night. After several minutes worth of butt cheek fucking and a squirming Spaniard begging to be penetrated, he spread Antonio's ass and pushed a finger into it.

That wasn't exactly what Antonio wanted but Lovino wanted his boyfriend to learn his lesson thoroughly. The Spaniard was still loose from their earlier, unfinished session, so it wasn't hard for Lovino to slowly add a second and then a third finger into him. He moved them in and out, gradually quickening his speed. Antonio gripped at the sheets and pressed his face harder against the pillow.

"Lovi, Lovi please, ohmm, I can't stand this. I'm sorry I did it! I didn't mean to," Antonio cry out.

To be honest, Lovino wasn't really doing this to punish Antonio entirely. There was just something about Antonio under him, needy and yearning for his touch that aroused him. The man that knew him so well from his whole body to his most inner thoughts crying for him to fuck him already. It was so different from how the man usually acted. Innocent words were turned into naughty pleads that would've sent the head of the church to his grave.

He wanted his boyfriend to enjoy it, to taste and savor every touch he place on his body.

Lovino pulled out his fingers and once again received a noise of protest from his lover. All that Antonio got for a reply was a little grin and a, "be patient." The Italian took those subtle cheeks between his hands again and leaned down plant slow kisses to each. His hands moved up Antonio's body and his kisses followed, fluttering from one spot to another until they stopped at the Spaniard's nape. There, he rested his head on the other's shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

"You're doing this intentionally aren't you?" Antonio asked, trying to grind his ass as close as he could to his boyfriend's dick.

"No shit, Sherlock. I told you to be patient didn't I?" He moved one hand to stop the other's wiggling. Finally, to Antonio's delight, Lovino added a bit more lube to his erection before positioning it and pushing it into Antonio's warm ass.

Antonio let out a satisfied sigh, turning his head so that he could meet Lovino's kiss.

"You took too long," he murmured into it.

Lovino slid one hand down Antonio's front, grasping the Spaniard's cock and languidly stroking it, "Well then you shouldn't have eaten all my Double Tomato Bruschetta."

The Spaniard let out a mix of soft moans and satisfied humming, "I didn't mean to."

"You still fucking ate it anyways." The Italian started to move himself, gently thrusting his hips to meet Antonio's grinds. This time, Antonio's voice grew louder, telling him, "yes. ah, yes, I like it there," or, "mmnngh faster, oh dio! Lovino, I need you more!"

The bed rocked along with them, but it didn't make a lot of noise. While Lovino's hands were busy keeping his body steady and pumping his cock, Antonio moved his hand so that it was squeezing at the Italian's ass.

Lovino pressed deeper, longer kisses to Antonio's neck as he rammed faster into him. His voice rang along with Antonio's and in their moment of pleasure, Lovino had almost forgot to keep their voices down when they heard a knocked and both quickly halted their movements. They were so close to finishing.

"Big brother, is something wrong in there? Do you two need help with something?" asked a sleepy sounding Feliciano on the other side.

They were both trying to steady their breathing as Lovino pulled out and laid next to Antonio in case his brother decided to open the door to check.

"I-it's nothing! Just go back to sleep, Feli!" Lovino shouted answered. There was silence for a few seconds before there was an, "okay," and they could hear the younger brother head back to his room.

Once that was over with they sigh in relief.

"You were too loud, bastard." Lovino whispered.

"I can't help it if you were making me feel so good. but, you weren't very quiet yourself, Lovi." Antonio giggled, "you even said my ass felt good."

"I did not!" he puffed his cheeks. Did he really say that, though? The statement was far from being a lie but it was rather embarrassing for him to say something like that.

"Hey, Lovi...do you want to, well, finish this?" Antonio asked, pointing to their prominent erections between them.

"What else are we going to do?" He reached down between them but Antonio brushed his hand away, crawling down from his position so that he had Lovino's dick in his face.

He crooked his eyebrows, "I thought you wanted it inside?" At this point, Lovino had forgotten about the punishment and didn't mind if Antonio took it into another direction.

"Hm, I think you've done enough work. It's my turn, yes?"

"Sure."

The Spaniard smile and gave the head of the cock a kiss. He gave another kiss to the base of it before trailing his tongue up the length. His hand fondled at Lovino's balls while the other jerked himself off. A few more licks and kisses before he brought the cock into his mouth, at first a few inches and then to as far he could manage.

His head bobbed up and down, letting the erection slide against his soft tongue and push at his lips. The inside of Antonio's mouth felt amazing on his erection as Lovino let out shallow breathes and ran his hand through the other's hair. Sometimes he'll grab at it and yank it a little until he felt that he was near coming and told Antonio to come up.

Lovino's lips met Antonio's and they kissed wildly at each other. Their hands jerked each other off until the final wave of pleasure washed through them and they came into their condoms. As if maybe by random chance or some strange urge, Lovino bit down on Antonio's lips. It wasn't too hard but it was sudden. Antonio didn't mind much.

As they pulled apart, he noticed that Antonio had a little smile on his face.

"If, if this is the kind of punishment I have to go through, I don't think I'll mind accidentally making that mistake again."

The Italian squinted at him and gave the other a light slap on the chest,"don't you fucking dare."

Antonio laughed, pulling his lover into an embrace. They both stayed there enjoying the afterglow of sex and the silence between them before the Spaniard asked, "do you want me to clean us up?"

"Yeah, just don't wake Feli up."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

and then they cuddle and sleep and yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
